


One day we will see each other again

by erenkillthemall



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Eren is dead again, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Last words, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, a little bit, erwin smith is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenkillthemall/pseuds/erenkillthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren can no longer take it anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day we will see each other again

**Author's Note:**

> I had the sad idea to write this in class and here it is, why must I be such an angsty person?

Eren looked at the phone in his hand, reading and rereading the message he had written, he swallowed his sobs. He was to weak to make it anymore. He closed his bedroom door, but he knew that nobody would be home to care that he was gone. He turned up his music, to drown out everything. As he took the first pill, he pressed send, sending his last words to the man he loved. He only hoped that he could be forgiven and forgotten.

Eren Yeager was pronounced dead at 6 pm, the 17 year old teen was found by his boy friend Erwin Smith. The father of Mr. Yeager could not be found.  
\-----------------------------------  
Erwin was working on his homework when he heard his message tone, the special one he had set up for Eren.

From Eren- I'm sorry Erwin... I can't do this anymore, I know I had made you a promised but I can't its too much. I love you, you are the love of my life, you were my light in the dark, and I'm sorry, that I'm leaving you like this. I guess these are my last words. I never thought I would be one of those kids who gave up, and gave in, doesn't seem like me. But here I am. I want you to know, that this was probably in the long time running, its not your fault. Promise me as my last request you will live for me, go see the world, get married, love another, live your life. We will see each other again. I love you.

Erwin dropped the phone and was running out the door, he got in his car and sped to the Yeager residence. "Eren!" The blonde yelled as he entered the home, hearing the music from Eren's room, he prayed to whoever was listening that Eren was okay, that he had made it in time. He opened the door, seeing Eren laying on his bed, a pill bottle had fallen on the ground, capsules laid scatters. Erwin checked the pulse, feeling a faint one, hope welled in his chest. He picked up Eren's fallen phone, calling 911. Answering all their questions and pleading with them to get there soon. 

It had taken them 20 minutes to reach the Yeager residence. They took Eren away from Erwin, he wasn't permitted to ride in the ambulance so he followed.

They had pronounced that Eren had died on the table as they tried to hid his body of the toxins. For the first time in a long while Erwin cried like he never had before, he screamed and crumbled. Mikasa and Armin, consoled each other.  
\-------------------------------------  
The funeral was held two weeks later, Erwin attended. He had even spoke "Eren was a passionate man, who was pushed to many times, by too many things. He was stubborn, wild, but he was also caring. He would call us idiots for weeping for someone who is somewhere better." That had got a chuckle out of the crowd. Erwin's sky blue eyes went to the open casket, Eren's hair still wasn't tamed. Even in death the boy could never be tamed "He was the love of my life, I'll miss him dearly, he wanted me to live my life, but how can I live when my reason to go on, is gone?" The blonde swallowed thickly, he had to walk away to calm his emotions. He left to the funeral, not being able to see his lovers lifeless body, not when he couldn't see those ocean like eyes again. He would never see them again. At least that's what he thought.

Maybe in death Eren was waiting for his life, he would wait forever to be joined. Until then he would only watch.


End file.
